


dipsy takes the readers v-card

by DerfMcGerfkin



Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: ADALIDJSAIDKASDa, F/M, I cried while writing this, Just to suffer?, WAIT DIPSYxTHANOS - Freeform, hES 8 FEET TALL WTF, help me, wait how tall is dipsy - Freeform, wait i wonder how tall thanos is - Freeform, what the fuxk am i doung, why am i like thos???, why are we still here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerfMcGerfkin/pseuds/DerfMcGerfkin
Summary: no one can save me now
Relationships: Dipsy/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	dipsy takes the readers v-card

**Author's Note:**

> please im warning you dont read this

(y/n) hav halc hlabeb bab have u you ever hab had sex before????" dipsy ased me

"n-no... im a righ virbg virng OJ n virgin" i saig said to the tall green man.

dispy smirked, "i can help with that, (y/n)."

i amiwls wide ans atarted grabbjg. his abksh cloaer tk mne

"dipsy, please, i want... no, i need you!" (y/n) said eagarly

dipsy thrusted hhos wanf of winder into my tight pussy, i moand

"ohhh (y/n), your pussay deels so good," he moaned

i moanded jiat as loud, "D-Dipay! cum jnskde mw PLEASE IN EBGGING YOH O WANT TK HAVE YOUR BABIES"

and aith tjat dipay xikemd in my puusay and licked my ear

i hwiwp i shave siapys babsies

**Author's Note:**

> soemeine gdo eplease halep me k dloterlayy dont knwobwjobsi am anukmre gsodbi cna t fickjgb brstsyvqithout eanting tk fuckjngrxir becauee of fickfing duap dr y dsipy dispyvd fipsy dipsy tte fuckikg teletubbies leiwj wtf isb this shit i dktb fuckjng knwk k wanna fkckin gdie beciawbof htis crap its loterslly crapnkq and ibfickhg hate itbsk mxub pelae cogod heolpnen plaese helpnem plead god helpnem


End file.
